


Can't help it

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Inspired By Tumblr, Masturbation, Other, POV First Person, Peeping, Peeping Tom, Voyeurism, tu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a break from photo editing and who do I see across the way, it's Tom Hiddleston!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help it

I looked up from my computer. My eyes needed a break from the strain of photo editing. I swivel around in my chair and stretch. My attention wandered out the window. Yup, it was still raining. The light was on in the apartment across the gap. There was someone standing there talking on the phone. Mother fuck, is that Tom Hiddleston? That's Tom fucking Hiddleston! Look away! Look away now! But I couldn’t. I’d heard he was filming in the area and the studio had rented apartments for the main actors, but the location had been hush-hush because stalkers are crazy.  
I couldn’t bring myself to look away. He talked on the phone as he shrugged out of his suit jacket. This was a horrible invasion of privacy. I’m a creepy, peeping Tom (no pun intended). I watched as he slowly loosened his tie and let it hang undone.  
“Son of a bitch.” I bit my bottom lip, my pulse jumping as he hit my trigger. He unsnapped the suspenders from his slacks in the front, pulling on them as he spoke. He never moved out of the view of the window. He paced back and forth as he spoke in the rectangular window to Heaven. Again, he let the suspenders hang and pulled off the tie. I could imagine the hiss of the fabric of the tie against his shirt collar.  
My hands began to wander. I’m so wrong for this. This is low. This is perverted. I squeezed my breasts, opening my legs in the chair a bit more. He pulled his shirt from his waistband. I’m pretty sure I whimpered. The backs of my fingers caressed my thighs. Hey, it’s late. I don’t have to justify sitting at my computer in my tee shirt and panties. I’m an adult, dammit. He faced the window, still on his phone. His lips weren’t moving, so he must have been listening to the person on the other end. He looked in the direction of the road.  
God, that man is sexy in his glasses. And the jerk kept touching them, adjusting them. I watched like a lech as he unbuttoned his cuffs and pushed up his sleeves. I think I would have cum right there if he’d rolled up his sleeves. I licked my lips, rubbing my cunt through my panties as he unbuttoned his shirt. He rubbed the slice of exposed skin, scratching his well-muscled pectorals. His hand dropped to his waistband. I don’t know if he unbuttoned it or not.  
I couldn’t take it anymore. I closed my eyes, imagining the man across the way doing exactly what I was doing when I slipped my hand into my panties. I was already wet so I didn’t have to lick my fingers. I used my arousal to slick them. It didn’t take long, rubbing my clit in fast, firm circles to cum in a high pitched moan.  
I opened my eyes and checked the window to see if he was still there. Sure enough, he was. Only he wasn’t on his phone anymore, nor was he looking toward the road. He was looking right at me. I blushed. When you’re in the moment, you forget things. Like if I can plainly see him, he can plainly see me. Embarrassment and arousal fought at being watched getting off. By none other than Tom Hiddleston. I slowly slipped my hand out of my panties and stood up. He watched me now as I walked across the living room and stopped in front of the window. We both opened them.  
“Hello.”  
“Hi.”  
“I’m sorry. I watched you.”  
I cleared my throat, blushing anew. “It’s, uh...it’s ok. I watched you too.”  
“My name’s Tom.” I told him my name. “I, um, well, this might be really creepy, but would you like to get a coffee?”  
I laughed. “Are you for real?” He frowned, furrowing his brow. He looked lethally sexy in his glasses with that stern look on his face. “I mean, yea, yes. I’d love to.”  
His frown disappeared into a brilliant smile. Megawatt wasn’t just a media blurb. This man could smile like a champ. “Fantastic. It’s late so tomorrow afternoon? The coffee shop on the corner?”  
“Uh, yea, yes.”  
“I’ll see you then.” He extended his right hand. Without thinking, I gave him my right hand, the hand I used to make myself cum. He shook it then brought it his lips, kissing the back before I could stop him. He looked pointedly at me as I drew my hand back. I closed my window and turned away from the window, sitting down at the computer. But I’ll be damned if I could focus on the pictures in front me.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. It's the damn glasses. I blame mighty-thundering-lord.


End file.
